2008-07-16 Giant Bombcast
Legend: *Voices - obvious enough, who's in the podcast *Reviewed - initially going to be reserved for the taste testing they did early on in the series, will see how things turn out later when they start phasing it out *Movies mentioned - despite being a videogame-centric podcast, these guys have some serious debates on movies and people/ideas pertaining to them *Games mentioned - games/game series mentioned on the 'cast. Listed if the game has some type of discussion or context behind it, not simply if name dropped *Names dropped - much like the games mentioned, people mentioned if it pertains to the 'cast *Out of context quotes - the tiny crazy bits we all love our boys saying. taken directly out of context makes it even more hilarious *Timestamps-the parts of the 'cast that are fairly easy to distinguish with Ryans segway ability. Oft times these will seamless lead into a bigger discussion on the topic *Definitive quotes - the bits where they're all business, and give their honest opinion/prediction on a topic. If you were to jump to a time in the 'cast, these would be it *General notes - ideas I've garnered from the crew during the 'cast. * ************* - multiple astricks denote a few minutes of the 'cast you'd do well listening to, if for nothing else than the hilarity/gravitas of it all *1+ - denotes where they talk about a certain topic for more than a minute, instead of simply dropping the name in there for no discussion. Giant Bombcast -- 7.16.2008 Electronic Three Edition Day Two Voices Ryan Davis , Vinny Caravella , Brad Shoemaker , Jeff Gerstmann Location *Los Angeles Holiday Inn City Center Names Dropped *Alex Navarro (1.49) *Ted Price (1.25.42) *Koji Iterashi (2.18.50) Games Mentioned *Rock Band 2 (1.23) 1+ *Guitar Hero World Tour (6.25) 1+ *Prince of Persia (9.45) 1+ *Far Cry 2 (14.40) *Shaun White Snowboarding (17.48) *Major Minors Majestic March (21.10) 1+ *Wii Music (24.38) 1+ *Wii Sports Resort (24.56) 1+ *Empire Total War (35.00) ********* 1+ *Alpha Protocol (39.03) 1+ *Sonic Unleashed (45.04) 1+ *Stormrise (49.35) *Bayonetta (54.13) 1+ *Madworld (57.53) 1+ *SOCOM Confrontation (1.01.51) 1+ *Little Big Planet (1.06.54) 1+ *Killzone 2 (1.17.46) 1+ *Resistance 2 (1.23.51) 1+ *Rachet and Clank Future: Quest for Booty (1.25.56) 1+ *Fat Princess (1.28.48) 1+ *Flower (1.32.38) 1+ *Borderlands (1.35.25) 1+ *Hellgate London (1.38.48) *Bioshock (1.39.22) 1+ *Champions Online (1.42.04) 1+ *City of Heroes (1.43.14) 1+ *Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe (1.46.40) ********* 1+ *TNA Impact (2.00.17) *Wheelman (2.00.42) 1+ *Soul Calibur IV (2.04.33) 1+ *Battle March (2.07.47) *Afro Samurai (2.07.57) 1+ *Castlevania Order of Eccclesia (2.12.50) *Silent Hill (2.12.57) 1+ *Rock Revolution (2.13.22) 1+ *Castlevania Judgement (2.18.47) 1+ Out of Context Quotes *Winning the stanley cup! - ryan (.42) *specifically brads mom. very nice lady - ryan (8.01) *and pigs that played the tuba that would join you - jeff (22.26) *at night...you turn into...a wherehog! - brad (45.55) *people are big on verticality - ryan (51.50) *well it just goes to show that mark echoes getting up was way more influential then people origianlly thought - jeff (52.12) *so her hair can apparently travel through a portal and appear somehwere else - ryan (55.03) *Lets talk about first person cover - ryan (1.17.49) *sometimes I wonder why the hell i live out here in CA when i could be living like a king for a fifth of the cost out there - brad (1.28.16) *you heard it here first, giantbomb relocating to North Carolina - ryan (1.28.28) *well you know whats better than 200,000 blades of grass - 653,000 guns - jeff (1.35.21) *jeff gave the damn money shot away on borderlands already, so lets just talk about it - brad (1.35.44) *polygonal morphing is still a threat - ryan (2.00.12) *so, sadly, Just Cause remains the only game on the stunt position page - brad (2.02.01) *you'll get your afro fix, thats for sure - vinny (2.08.28) *dude, konami did a great job, mgs4 is out, they're done - jeff (2.12.41) Definitive Quotes *i liked what I saw of rock band 2 and am stoked for it - ryan (9.34) *Sony laid it down - brad (1.01.26) *that is one of the main reasons i want to go back to the sony meeting room, cuz im not quite sure what the hell that game is about but that game looks georgous, it is a striking striking game visually - ryan about flower (1.34.05) Timestamps *Day Rundown (1.14) *Ubisoft (9.43) *showfloor! (20.31) *Sega (34.51) *Sony (1.01.24) *beverage run (1.04.23) *2K (1.35.25) *Midway (1.46.28) *Namco Bandai (2.04.07) *Konami (2.12.10) *EA party (2.25.40) *Harmonix party (2.25.50) *rest of the night (2.28.00) General Notes *Brad is eating some tasty Sun Chips with full sound effect *jeff opened for run dmc and nerfherder *they're not even done with the 'cast at 221 in the morn *